


The Proposal Dare

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Eloping, F/M, Fem! Kirk, Flirting, Fluff, Genderswap, I can’t seem to stop writing this pair, Pirk, Prompt Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Prompt: Character A Dares Character B to marry them, not expecting them to take them up on it. Chris and Jamie tell the story of their sudden marriage.





	The Proposal Dare

The big reception room in Star Fleet headquarters was bursting with people and species for the celebration of the marriage of two Starfleet heroes. A great outcry had arisen when Kirk and Pike suddenly appeared back from a shore leave wearing wedding bands and they’d agreed to this big party to soothe ruffled feathers all around. Jamie was in a conversation with Scotty, Bones, and Uhura gossiping happily about various brass/celebrities in attendance while trying to finish her cocktail. 

“So, anyway, the guy gets right in my face and tells me “I dare you to marry me,” she related, thoroughly enjoying recounting the tale of her recent elopement for the hundredth time.( It never got old.)

“I thought he was teasing at first but he just stood there, staring at me with his intense expression. So I said, “Is that a challenge, Christopher?” In my flirtiest voice, and he said, “Yes. What are you going to do about it?”

“And That was that,” she shrugged. “I can never resist a challenge, especially coming from him.”

“You do love the man, too, I hope?” Scotty put in hopefully. 

“Oh, yes.” She assured her friend. “I’ve just had a horror of commitment. I realized pretty early on that Chris Pike doesn’t do casual and we’d end up having the conversation eventually.” 

“If it was anyone else, there’s no way I’d believe that tall tale,” Bones declared, a fondly exasperated look on his face. “But it sounds exactly like something you’d do, Kid. Where did you get hitched at?” 

“We just went down to the courthouse. Chris knew the judge and he agreed to marry us. Hubby did insist on picking out real rings beforehand.” 

She displayed the yellow gold band on her ring finger proudly. It wasn’t in style anymore, but it turned out she and Chris were both traditionalists in their choice of precious metal colors. Plus, it went with the whole “Command Gold” theme they had going on. 

“You’re so adorable I don’t have the heart to be mad at you for eloping”, Uhura added, smiling at the blissful looking captain. Jamie was certainly glowing like any other bride, that was evident. The looks she shot at her new husband periodically confirmed their happy state. 

Chris, meanwhile, was chatting with Richard as well as his old friends from the Yorktown. He didn’t like being separated from Jamie, but it was bound to happen in this big of a crowd. Luckily, she was wearing a very distinctive pale aqua dress that made it very easy to find her. (He loved it when she wore that color.) 

“Let me get this straight,” Richard Barnett said, brown eyes twinkling. “You, Admiral Christopher R. Pike, well known smooth, suave hero, proposed to your girlfriend with a DARE?” 

Phil laughed again. He’d been doing a lot of that lately ever since Chris had told him the whole story. He thought it was a great joke and teased Chris non stop. 

“Yes,” Chris admitted. “I, Uh, didn’t really expect her to say yes.” 

“Even better!” Howled Phil. “Now you two are stuck with each other and it’s the best outcome we could have hoped for!” 

Chris rolled his eyes at his friend. There was no dealing with Boyce when he got like this. Must have had too much alcohol. 

“Keep him away from the punch, Cait,” he muttered to the women beside Phil. “He’s clearly imbibed too much already.” 

Caitlin Barry beamed back at him in high amusement. “Oh, he’s just living large and enjoying your hilarious story. It’s such a Pike thing to happen, too!” 

“I assure you though, just because I didn’t expect it doesn’t mean I don’t cherish it,”Chris hastily added, lest they get the wrong idea. “You know I’ve loved her for years.” 

“We did, Though you steadfastly denied it until a year ago,” Richard reminded him. “We’re all happy for you, Chris, but this is pretty darn funny, the way it turned out.” 

Chris conceded with a sheepish smile of his own. Truth or Dare could be a dangerous game, but that was one fact he’d keep between himself and his wife. Someday, their kids would get a kick out of it. 

Jamie gently detached herself from the cluster around her and started heading his way. Heavens, she looked beautiful in that blue-green gown, blonde hair piled up on her head in a mass of curls, eyes sparkling brighter than the diamonds in her ears. He fell a little harder for her every second he was with her. 

“Are they making your life miserable, honey?” She asked, threading her arm through his. “I’ll save you from their evil clutches.”

“Oh, you know Phil. Just giving me a little grief about things. I’m very glad you dropped by, Beautiful. I was starting to miss you.” 

He kissed her temple and basked in the glow she always exuded. 

“It’s extremely difficult for me to stay away with you looking so gorgeous over here,” she said approvingly, eying his dress uniformed figure in a way that made him feel much less aggravated with it’s itchy, restricting fit. “Besides, it’s almost time to cut our giant Starship wedding cake!” 

She pointed over at the large table that held the amazing baked creation: a replica of the Enterprise. Someone had pulled out all the stops. 

“Hmmm, far be it from me to say no to cake,” he commented, strolling beside her leisurely. “Though it seems a shame to cut that thing. What detail!” 

“Yeah, but Scotty and I took plenty of pictures.”  
Her gaze grew a bit mischievous. “You want me to feed you a bite of that ample nacelle?” 

“Just as long as you don’t smash it in my face, you precious menace,” he chuckled, leaning in to steal a kiss. 

“Tempting as that sounds, I know your revenge would be swift. I’ll save the hijinks for later, hubby.” 

With this suggestive sentence, she took up the silver server and handed it to him. 

“On Your Command, Sir,” She said. 

As the crowd cheered and the cameras clicked, together they took a big slice from the cake and proceeded to revel in the tasty lemon and buttercream and also, each other. 

“May they live long and prosper,” Spock commented, in a tone that was as close to affection as a Vulcan could get. 

“I’m with you on that, babe,” Nyota agreed. “They’re so perfect together—and fun for the rest of us.” 

Meanwhile, Chris was kissing a stray dab of frosting off Jamie’s nose and telling her again just how beautiful she was and how much he adored her. Jamie was thinking how glad she was that she’d taken his dare.


End file.
